24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Motives
Hi, how about we include motives for the villains, where discernable. For example, Stephen Saunders' motive was revenge, Peter Kingsley's was making a profit, Walt Cummings and Jonas Hodges both had a misguided sense of patriotism to guide their actions, and so on. OneWeirdDude 21:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think the villains' motives are, on the whole, stated in the main body of the articles - if not they can always be put in! Or are you suggesting making a specific section, or sidebar field? I think describing people's motives would be too long for the sidebar and too short for a separate section.--Acer4666 22:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Motives are important and some of you guys may be noticing that I've been inserting Before Day # motives and explanations in many villain articles, even for relatively forgettable people like Osterlind who still played major roles in the background. If you are proposing something else, a different thing besides explaining motives in the Before Day # location, what is it? 22:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's a matter of vagueness on the writer's part or not paying complete attention but I recall the Alan Wilson page being a tad incomplete. It seems that no matter how you mention him apart as the one really pulling the strings, his complete connection to Day 5 still seems a bit off in the motives apart from corporal greed.--Gunman6 18:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Funny you mention him. It's true we'll never know much besides the self-enrichment motive. : But permit me to ramble: My mind was too frustrated by how mysterious he was, resulting in my long fanfic about Alan Wilson to fill in the gaps about him. I strung together seasons 4 through 7 and synthesized the over-arching "Patriot Cabal" with a careful eye to ensure I didn't rewrite anything canonical, only expand upon it. It explains Phillip Bauer and Alan Wilson in S5, the shadowy "others" working with Bruce Carson in S6, the identities and roles of the 9 unnamed prion variant cabalists... and some really new twists like this: Alan Wilson owned the controlling interest in McLennen-Forster well before S4, and when he found out a giant terrorist was festering in his fold on account of his usual corporate surveillance, he forced his pawn Charles Logan onto the GOP vice-presidential ticket and fed Marwan everything he needed to make sure Keeler would be removed with force. In short: Alan Wilson secretly supported Marwan in just the right ways as the means to the end of getting his crony in office, so he could begin to enact the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. 19:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That would've been a satisfying conclusion as opposed to the unsatisfactory closing where Tony doesn't even get to at least brutalize him some more and make him wish he was truly dead. Hell, before Day 8, I was mainly frustrated that we don't get to at least see Renee's downfall with the illegal interrogation of Wilson, it's only inferred as her being another tragic hero following in Jack's steps but if they had shown it, it would've at least made us probably earn our sympathy as opposed to just have her be unrelatable, unapologetic and already unstable with attempted suicide markings.--Gunman6 19:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC)